Lost Memories are Flooded by Forbbiden Affections
by Mircea Gnosis
Summary: It was unheard of. A human and an evil demon, together in love? Mai Hoshimura loved Naraku but would he return it if he found out? Battling different demons, she risks her life every day. Will she tell him before time runs out?


**Chapter 1: Acceptance**

* * *

"**N**araku..." A woman with long crisp auburn red, thigh-length hair spoke sternly, "What am I to do? You said I would be able to defeat him!" She was referring to the demon on hot pursuit about a mile behind her. The demon was a target of hers, but her plan backfired just as she was about to strike. That half-demon Inuyasha has interfered, but was knocked unconscious. Of course that human girl from the future tried to pitch in and help, but Inuyasha stopped her and that's how he was knock out. Then they all fled, leaving the demon in her care, but she had already begun running, hoping Inuyasha and the others had not seen. But the demon had, and he was chasing her at the moment.

"Naraku!" She sensed a dark figure trudge out from behind a tree. She was almost relieved to feel his aura, no matter how evil it felt. She reached up to her face. She had a white bandage over her eyes. She had been trying to send her other senses sky-high. Way higher than normal. She laced her digits under the bandage and pulled it off. As Naraku walked over to her, she kept her eyes lowered. It was out of respect for her master that she did it. Also to keep him from staring into her eyes, which she thought he'd never seen before. But he had. And she'd not known it. He would be the only male who has seen her eyes, or so she thought. She's let Kagura see them a couple of times, but that meant nothing to her, considering she practically despised Kagura since she could remember. Which that wasn't a lot of memory. She had never known her past; all Naraku told her was that he found her as an infant orphan. That he took her in, and watched her grow.

Naraku's long black hair swayed in the wind as he approached her.

"Mai...Do not be afraid to look me in the eyes." He placed his arms on her shoulders. This only made her lower her eyes even more and continue to look at the ground, "Mai, Look at me... Now." The last word was what did it, her head shot up to face his. He had at least seven inches on her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to look at him. It didn't last long. He turned away from her and started to walk away. The only thing on his mind was her eyes, pure white, no pupil.

She sighed as she put the bandage back over her eyes, "Sorry my eyes are a dislike to you Lord Naraku. I wish they were more to your approval." She fought back tears that would cause her even more disgrace on his behalf.

The ground shook wildly. She turned around a went into a fighting pose. Her left leg out in front of her body and her right was behind her. Giving a sense of balance. Her left hand was flat in front of her upper body and the other pulled into a fist, leveled with her shoulder. Ready to attack, the fight took it's course. But the only thing that was on her mind was Naraku. The expression that came across his face as he gazed into her eyes...Shock. Fear. Unwanted. She'd only wanted his approval, but little did she know that he favored her over the others that worked under him. He saw potential in her, but he didn't love her. He couldn't...could he?

* * *

**K**agome just finished bandaging Inuyasha when he stirred. Her arrow had hit his right arm before just barely missing the demon they were fighting. She could have sworn she saw some one in the bushes run off, but she was unsure. She got to her feet, dusted her skirt off, and walked outside.

"Miroku..." she glanced to the monk sitting under a tree. He looked as if he was meditating, but Kagome was sure he was checking out the girls across the road. Playing in a stream, they were fully clothed and having a great time, but that never stops 'perverted little monk' from watching with intense fantasies on the brain. Kagome strode over to the tree he was under, squatted next to him, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Miroku...I need to ask something."

The monk opened the eye closest to her and allowed a slight grin to form on his face, "Yes, Kagome. What is it?" She felt a brush across her lower back...and it was getting lower. Her face crumpled with disgust as she slapped him on the face. "MIROKU! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Jumping up to her feet with speed, she nearly fell over backwards. Her foot caught a rock, and she toppled towards the ground. Just before she hit, something had broken her fall. Miroku. He had gotten up, caught her, and became with in inches of her face, "You needed to ask me something?" The next thing he felt was a 'Thump' on his head. Sango had hit him over the melon of his with her Hiraikotsu. "Treacherous monk..." She grunted with sarcasm. He let Kagome dropped to the ground, and stood up. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Miroku, I'm serious..." Kagome jumped to her feet. "I need to know if you saw someone else at the fighting area we were just at."

"No, I don't think so. Why so concerned?"

"I thought I saw someone...a girl maybe, but I'm not real sure." She really wasn't sure, maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. But she doubted it. She was almost certain there was someone else.

* * *

**M**ai caught up to Naraku in no time. "Naraku," She spoke, a yearning questioned tone filled her voice, "Why are my eyes to your disliking? I mean only to serve in any way." She thought in her mind the 'any way' meant 'ANY way'. She hoped one day maybe he would bed her with pride...

No! That could never happen; she was mere human and he, a full blooded demon. How would that ever work? Yeah, it worked for Inuyasha and Kikyo, but that was because Inuyasha was a mere half-breed, and Kikyo was lonely. They had never slept together. They never had the chance to. Naraku tricked them both. Yeah, she knew the story. Naraku told her many times when she was little. She had loved it, a love story with a sad ending.

"They're not to my disliking." He jarred her train of thought from its tracks.

"Then why did you turn and leave?" When didn't answer, she stayed quiet. She didn't want to pry at him, for he could take her life with in seconds if he wanted.

"We're almost there, Mai." When he spoke, she always thought he had a certain tone to his voice. Possessiveness, maybe? Might have been that he didn't want her to belong to anyone else but he had a how you say...weird way of showing it.

Please, Lord Naraku. I need you. I need you to accept me for who I am...instead of just your henchman. She thought to herself as she brushed past him. Mai, it's now or never. Tell him how you feel. She had not realized that she stopped in place, and held her breath.

"Mai? You okay?"

Oh no. I'm caught. He read my mind. Was the first thing that came to her thoughts as he spoke.

"Um...yes...yes, sir...Um, Master, If it would not offend, I would like to go out on my own for today. I need to get some things straight. Please?" She sensed something. She could've sworn he almost...smiled.

"Like I told you before, you are allowed to come and go of your own accord. No need for my approval."

"That, sir, is the way you raised me. Is it not?" She slightly smirked. He walked by her, just as he said, "When you return, take the bandage off. In fact never where that thing around me again." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

**S**he walked for quite sometime, trying to find her favorite place. The hidden 'Ichigo' garden of hers that was next to a waterfall. She had it well hidden from prying eyes. But the place gave her a sense of peace, like when she's trying to decide something or figuring a strategy.

The garden was full of wild strawberries and white Lilliesin full-bloom.

She came to the opening of a cave, stopped, and waved her hand in front the entrance. The opening of the cave tore like another dimension was showing in its place, but it was merely a barrier. She had always had a knack for spiritual stuff like that. But she's never figured out where she got from the. She gaped towards the opening, took a breath, and then stepped inside. The strong sent of strawberries and lilies automatically filled her sense of smell. She once again removed the bandage from her eyes. Gazing at the medium sized garden she kept hidden, she was always mesmerized by the waterfall behind the garden. Tall, pure, and elegant. The sound usually soothed her inner spirit, allowing her to think straight.

She gently glided over a few strawberry patches, and sat on the ground where she usually sat. Right in the middle of a Lillie flower patch. Their sweet essence filled her nose as she sighed. They reminded her of Naraku, he always smelled of lilies. She could never figure out the why of it, so she just left it alone. As she closed her eyes, she saw him. Tall, dark, handsome. His crimson eyes could burn a hole in the air itself. Long, flown black hair. His lips...perfect.

"Why can't I tell him?" She questioned herself, "It just doesn't make sense to me. 'I love you, Naraku.' That's all I have to say. I love you Naraku! I love you Naraku! I love you, I love you!" She didn't realize at this moment she was crying and held her head in her hands. Sobbing her love for him.

* * *

**N**ot far away from her was Rin. Oh, and Jaken. Rin was a young girl of about 7 years maybe 8. Medium black hair that ran to her mid back. About three feet tall and always had that childish grin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She smiled and waved as her lord came over the hill. Rin was sitting on the two headed horse, Ah and Un, and Jaken was pacing back and forth in front of the horse. Jaken was a reptile, frog- thing demon that's served Sesshomaru for years.

"Sesshomaru! Welcome back!" Rin was practically squealing with delight. She looked at Sesshomaru as a dad figure. Ever since he saved her life from those wolves, and her taking care of him while he was injured, she's been with him. Before they traveled together, she didn't speak to any one, because her parents were killed in a fire.

Sesshomaru was about 6 foot 5 maybe. Long white hair. Dark eyes. And the older brother of Inuyasha.

"Rin, how fare you?"

"Great! I'm so glad you're back. Where did you go?"

"Oh Lord Sesshhhomaru. You're okay. I thought you were lost. Oh, My lord! I knew I should have gone with you to fight Naraku! I'm so sorr-" Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru's fist making contact to his head.

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and then faced forward, "Let's go." As the three walked away, Sesshomaru said aloud, "Jaken. Do you know anything about a girl named Mai Hoshimura?"

"Why, No My lord. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Now, hurry up." He directed to Jaken. 'Why is Naraku paired with a human girl? It's utter nonsense.' Sesshomaru just kept walking forward.

* * *

**B**ack at the strawberry garden, Mai had weaved a basket together out of some vines from a sakura tree, and made a gift basket filled with Lillie flowers and strawberry.

"Naraku should love this, and maybe it'll help me with telling him my feelings." She stood up, dusted herself off, and threw the basket on her right arm. As she walked to the exit of the barrier, she laced the bandage back around her eyes. When she walked through it, she sensed a hummingbird nearby. It hummed right by her arm and landed on her shoulder. As it nipped at her hair, she giggled, "I wish I was as free as you. You have no feelings you hide from others. You're a mere bird, my friend."

She whistled a bird call as it flew away. Free as a hummingbird. It's wrong for me to wish that, if I love Naraku. She sighed and walked forward. Every step was causing a knot in her stomach as she drew closer to the hide away.

Naraku waited patiently for Mai's return. When he felt her presence outside the hide away, he opened the barrier for her. When she came into the place where he resided within the place, he said,

"Mai! I thought I told you never to where the bandage around me. Did I not?"

"Oh...I-I'm sorry, Master." She stumbled over her words as she ripped the wrapping from around her eyes. "I-I brought you something, Lord Naraku." She extended her arms out with the basket dangling from her fingertips. As he came into view, he glanced at the object and then took it gently from her loose grasp. He hesitated,

"...Thank you. Mai." He motioned his hand in front of the basket, summoning it else where, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

She felt like she was going to throw up as she looked at the ground,

"...N...no, my lord. Just the gift. Thank you for accepting."

He stared at her long crisp auburn hair, so delicate, soft, long.

"Look at me Mai."

She straightened herself up to meet his gaze as he spoke in a low voice,

"I know there's something else on your mind...tell me."

She had to come up with something quick, but nothing came to mind. Until,

"I would like to train on my own for a while...Um...with your permission, Master." She threw in the 'permission' part out of respect.

"If you wish it, so shall you have my permission for it. But, remember, Mai Hoshimura, you are my best warrior."

She bowed, "Yes, Master. I will try to make myself stronger...for" -You- "everyone."

And with that, she walked slowly away from her life as his "Warrior" as he called it. Walked out of the barrier, out of his grasp, and out of his life.

When she would be back, not even she knew. All she knew was she had to go. While she was walking, the same hummingbird landed in her hand and in it's beak was a single blue rose. Mai chucked it lightly from the birds mouth and held it up to her face to examine the fully bloomed flower. She then glanced at the bird, "My friend, "Where did you obtain this never before seen beauty of nature?"

As if the bird understood her, it started to fly in a direction, and Mai followed it. This was the beginning of her journey.

* * *

**[Ana's corner]**

**Ana: **There you have it. I did some editing. Now I feel better about my writing. =]

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
